


Love Can Conquer All

by Maggie_Sawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Sawyer/pseuds/Maggie_Sawyer
Summary: Takes a place one year after they broke the engagement. One year after they broke up, one year after their goodbye party, one year after Maggie chose to accept the job offer from Gotham city police.What's going to happen when they see each other again while they need to attend a joint seminar for the special forces and for high ranks police officers in Gotham city?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 5 is slowly coming, and our pain every day is bigger.  
> but i'm choosing to stay positive(?) some how, and belive that its #NotOverYet and #SanversLivesOn.  
> this is my story how sanvers get be back to each other after episode 5.  
> and lets hope they will. like that or every other way i dont care. 
> 
> i hope you all like it :)  
> comments are more than welcome.

Takes a place one year after they broke the engagement. One year after they broke up, one year after their goodbye party, one year after Maggie chose to accept the job offer from Gotham city police because she couldn’t stay in National city. They finished their relationship in good terms, that's right. but they loved each other so much so that even though it ended good, they were two miserable people.

 What's going to happen when they see each other again while they need to attend a joint seminar for the special forces and for high ranks police officers in Gotham city?

Maggie is now in her office, looking out the window to the streets, snow covers everything. She remembers Alex, like every other day. She remembers how she decided to move here after they broke up.  
Meanwhile at the same time, Alex sitting in her couch, drinking whisky and thinking about the same things as Maggie.

 * A YEAR AGO   *

Maggie knew she would regret declining Alex proposal to have kids in the future. But she couldn’t lie to herself, she never wanted kids. Since she was child herself, and this feeling grew bigger and bigger after her father kick her out, she can't have kids, what her family did to her will follow her forever.

She knew of course with Alex it will be different, but she just doesn’t want too. Alex tried to convince her, but her answer was still no. So, they decided to end this. Maggie loved her so much and she wanted that Alex would be completely happy, and if she can't give her what she wants, she chose to let her go.

Maggie couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Alex without her, so she called Tony, the chief of GCPD. Tony called Maggie a few months ago and he asked her to come to be his deputy. Maggie rejected his offer because she was with Alex and they was about to get married. Maggie knew there is no way Alex would have accepted to go with her, so she never even told Alex about it. Alex was before anything.

She called Tony, she was still broken because of the breakup

"Tony. Its Sawyer. The job offer is still open?"

"For you, always. Are you in?"

"Y..yeah I am."

''Good. you already know the details about the job, how much time you need until you move to Gotham?''

''A week? I need to tell me chief and the guy i am renting from him my hous..'' Maggie mind went blind

"Maggie? Is everything okay"

"''Yeah, I wanted to say my house but I just remember I don’t really have one''

"What do you mean?"

''Uh...i just broke up with my girlfriend, no.. my fiancé.. ex fiancé. I don’t know. And we were living in her place, and now I'm staying in hotel. You know what? I don’t need a week. I will be there in 3 days'' Maggie felt her eyes become teary

''Maggie, if you are accepting this job because you want to forget your ex, so I say no''

''No Tony, I wanted this. But things were different at the first time we talked about it. Being you deputy would be an honor. Thank you for having fate in me''

''Okay Sawyer. See you in 3 days''

The next day, she talked to her chief in NCPD, she told him about the amazing job offer she got. He has half happy and half sad.  
sad because he knows he is losing one of his best officers, but happy because he knew Maggie deserve this job and he knows she needs a fresh start. So, he told her she got his blessing, but she can't go without goodbye party.

''Chief please, its already hard enough for me. I will say goodbye to each one of them, but I don’t want a party. I am done with parties for the next few years''

''Margaret Sawyer, it is not even an option. Don’t make me change my mind. I promise it will be a small party''

''Fine. When?''

''Tomorrow night. Buy me present'' Peter, her chief said while smirking.

The day of the goodbye party came, John came to NCPD at the afternoon to talk with Peter about a case that NCPD handle last night. When he entered the station, he was surprised to see balloons all over the place, huge cake, food, alcohol, and a huge sign with ''Congrats Detective Sawyer for your promotion'' writing on it

''Chief''

''Agent''

 John and Peter greeted to each other

''Did I come in the wrong moment?'' john asked

''No really agent. Just one of my detectives got a promotion and she is leaving tomorrow so we decided to throw a party for her departure''

''Detective Sawyer, right?''

''Yes. Oh, right you know her''

''Yes. Where does she leave?''

''To Gotham. She got a huge promotion, and I couldn’t say no.''

''of course she is. I got to know her, and she is one of the best police officers I ever met''

''I know, believe me My joy is mixed with sadness. Do you want to stay? She should be here soon. You can say goodbye too''

*Knock on the door*

''Come on in'' Peter said

''Excuse me sir, but McConnel said he and Maggie would be here in 2 minutes '' one of the police officers said

''Thank you, Kylie. We would be there in a second. John, stay. Even for 2 minutes''

''I will'' John said while thinking if this is a good idea.

Maggie entered the station and she was welcome be a ''surprise!!'' from her all co-workers. With a hand on her chest she looked at Peter and said

''Oh my.. Peter! You said a small party!''

''Something big to the biggest person in the world''

Maggie had tears in her eyes ''you shouldn’t.. I just.. ''

Everyone shouted at her '' Speech Speech Speech!!''

''Guys I don’t really know what to say, except from huge huge thank you everyone. It is hard from me to leave, but sometimes a person needs to move on. Each of one you are amazing, are great, are wonderful cop and I love all of you. It was an honor to serve with all of you. Peter, you are the best chief I ever had, and you taught me a lot. so thank you. And to all of you, keep being the best and well guys, show everyone not all the heroes wearing cape''

After her speech, the music was on, everyone came to say their goodbyes, they gave her their presents it was John turn to say something to her.

''Detective''

''John? What? What are you doing here? How you know?'' Maggie was surprised

''I came to talk with Peter about some case and I saw everything, and he told me you are leaving. Congrats Maggie, you deserve it'' John said and hug her

''Thank you John''

''Does Alex know?'' John Asked

''No, it was something I decided to do recently''

''It's okay if you don’t want me to tell her''

''It's all right John if you want. I don’t mind, and it doesn’t matter anymore''

''Okay Maggie. I need to go, so again I wish the good luck and be happy'' John couldn’t help it but read her mind, he wanted to know if Maggie does want Alex to know or not, he thought she is and after he read her mind, he knew he was right.       

John went back to the DEO, still thinking about Maggie, he knew she is leaving because she and Alex broke up. He feels sorry for both of them because he knows love like theirs is once in a life time love.

John was in the conference room when Alex walks in

''Hey John. If you don’t need something else I am going, I need some drinks''

John looked at her, since the breakup Alex was off, sad, angry, she just wasn’t herself. He wonders if he should tell Alex about Maggie, he was afraid she would feel worst, but he chose to tell her.

''Actually, there is something. Sit Alex''

''No, it's okay. What happened?'' Alex wonders

''Remember I told you I am going to NCPD station today?''

''Yes. What about it?''

''When I got there, they were about to celebrate something, one of their police officers is leaving''

Alex took a deep breath ''Okay…''

''And this police officer is Maggie. She got a big job offer from Gotham and she is leaving''

Alex closed her eyes, nodded her head and then she sat down

''Oh..Ok.. Ok.. you know when?''

''Tomorrow''

Alex bit her lips to fight the tears she had in her eyes

''I hope she would be okay. She is an amazing cop'' Alex said

''Alex, I am sorry, I thought you will want to know''

''Thank you, John. I am surprised why she didn’t told me, we agreed to.. I don’t know any more''

''I guess she just need a fresh start''

''Right. Okay, if there isn’t something else, I'm going. Good night john'' Alex walked outside so fast that John couldn’t even respond.

Alex took her motorcycle and she left the DEO, it was raining, the roads was wet, And she got home completely wet.  
the first thing she did after she got home was opening a bottle of rum, she was angry, and even more angry after she realize she don’t have whisky. Well, she and Maggie finish it in their ''breakup party''.

She drank and drank, walking all over her apartment until she decided to text Maggie

**Me(20:22):  
Hey.**

**Babe(20:34):**

**Hey.**

Alex realize she haven’t change Maggie's name on her contact list, so she changes it right away to **Maggie.**

**Me(20:38):  
John told me you leaving to Gotham, so I just wanted to wish you luck. Not that you need it because you are the best there is. **

**Maggie(20:40):  
Thank you Danvers. **

**Me(20:41):  
So.. Tomorrow, right?**

**Maggie(20:42):  
Yeah.**

Alex wanted to see her. Needs to see her. She knows it's over but before Maggie is leaving to another city, she has to see her.  
so she type some words, and then she delete them, she does that again and again.  
   
she is now sitting in her couch, phone on the table, head between her hands, she is nervous. she's not sure she should do it, but then she raises her head, she sees her photo with Maggie in front of her.

''Fuck it'' she said outload

**Me(21:07)  
Can I see you?**

Maggie still didn’t answer, for a long amount of minutes and Alex is slowly losing her mind.. until she sees her phone lights is on and she took her phone so quick she must broke some record.

**Maggie(21:35)  
Okay**

**Me(21:37):  
Where are you?**

**Maggie(21:41):  
Cesar Hotel, Downtown. Room 615.**

Alex didn’t even change her wet cloths, she took her keys and went to see her. Cesar hotel is 15 minutes away from her, but she drove so fast she did it 10.

Maggie was walking nervously in her room, until she heard knock on her door. She took a deep breath and she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. sorry for taking the time. i'm already working on the third chapter. this chapter is after a proof reading.  
> i hope you will like it and i hope the next chapter will be out after Maggie return announcement, which mean.. soon ;)

''Hey''

''Hey''

''come on in''

''Thank you'' Alex got inside, her hands are shaking, they broke up only a few days ago and seeing Maggie right now makes her whole body feels weak.

''Why are you wet? What's wrong? Wait I'll bring you a towel''

''Well, I'm not watching TV so much this days, so I didn’t really know it will be rainy so I went with my bike to work'' 

''Ah Danvers, Danvers..'' Maggie said while giving her a towel

''You want maybe some clothes?'' Maggie asked

''A shirt maybe would be nice''

Maggie went to her suitcase to bring her shirt, Alex looked at her opening it and looking for a shirt and her heart broke, tears in her eyes, but she dried her tears fast, so Maggie won't notice.

''Here'' Maggie gave her a black long sleeves shirt.

''Hey! It's my shirt'' Alex smiled

''It is? I'm sorry.. our clothes is very similar sometimes that I must took it by mistake''

''No no! don’t apologize, we used to wear each other clothes every time so..''

''Yeah..'' 

They looked at each other right in the eyes

''So..''

''So..''

''Can I use the bathroom to change?''

''of course''

Alex went to the bathroom, Maggie barely could breath, her heart was racing. Maggie said to the empty room with a very low voice ''there was a time you used let me change you clothes'' and she smiled while she was looking a the bathroom door.  
Alex came back and Maggie looked at her

''It does looks better on you''

 

''Thanks'' Alex blushed 

''So Danvers, mind to tell me why are you here?''

''I heard from John that you are leaving, and I told you that already.. but you are leaving to other city, far away.. and I guess I just.. I just.. I don’t know, wanted to see you? Because who knows when would be the next time we will see each other, so..yeah..'' Alex said in rumbling

''oh, Right.. because I am leaving'' 

''Yeah''

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other until Alex broke the silence  
''I'm glad you got this job. I always knew you will get this something like this, you are the best cop I ever knew, and you deserve it Maggie'' Alex said with her soft and low voice

''Thank you Danvers'' Maggie smiled at her and Alex knew that this smile is still killing her

''Can I ask you something?'' Alex asked

''Always''

''Your decision to leave related to our break up somehow?''

''You want me to tell you the truth or you want me to lie?''

''The truth, we always tell the truth to each other Maggie''

Maggie knew she can't admit it was ONLY because of this, so she decided to tell her half lie and half the truth  
''Well, it was a very good job offer, and there wasn’t something that keeps me here.. so I chose to accept it''

''I see..i'm.. I'm sorry Maggie''

''For what?'' Maggie voice made her sound like she wonders, but she knew what Alex mean

''About everything..''

''Alex we already talk about it, it's okay, it was a mutual decision. Don’t feel guilty about anything, couples sometimes disagree or want different things and breakup''

''Yes but still.. I.. '' Alex was cut by Maggie words  
''Danvers, I already said it's fine.''

They were staring at each other again for a few minutes without saying nothing, the same awkward moment and again Alex was the one who broke the silence.

''I should go.. I bet you need to wake up early''

''Yeah''

''I can.. uhm.. I.. ''

''What?''

''I can.. give you a goodbye hug?'' Alex barely could finish the sentence

''Yes''   
They slowly walked toward each other, but before the hug, they looked into each other eyes for a few second, faces centimeters away from each other, and then Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie neck, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex waist. Alex was wearing boots and Maggie didn’t had any shoes so their height different was even bigger now.

Maggie buried her face into Alex neck, Alex pinned her face to Maggie hair, smelling it gently, making sure Maggie won't notice. They hugged for what feels like forever.

Until Alex realize Maggie is grabbing her shirt with both hands, she felt Maggie breathing becomes heavy on her neck and it sounded like she is about to cry. Alex was touching with her hands all over Maggie's back now, holding her even tighter. Maggie felt like Alex's hands is all over her body at the same time and she thought she is going to lose it. sounds of heavy breathing coming from them.

Maggie slowly moved her face away from Alex neck but still so close to Alex face, hands are still on Alex waist. Alex did the same. they are now facing each other, looking at each other eyes, their lips are less than inches away, and Alex is leaning in to kiss her

But then Alex phone was ringing, what brought them back to reality when they step away from each other so fast that Maggie hit the table behind her.

Alex couldn’t answer the phone for the first few seconds, she was breathing so heavy, her body was shaking. She grabbed her phone from her bag

''Yes Kara?''

''Alex?! Are you okay? Why you are breathing like that? Are you fighting again with random people at the bar?! Where are you?'' 

Kara wasn’t on speaker, but her voice was so loud that Maggie heard everything 

''I will call you later. Everything is ok'' and Alex hang up on her 

''Are you ok?'' Alex reached to Maggie who is holding her knee because of the hit

''I'm fine'' Maggie was looking at the floor, she didn’t want Alex to see her face

''Are you sure? Let me take a look''

''No no everything is okay'' Maggie said after she made a small moan of pain and still holding her knee 

''Maggie?'' Alex said while lifting Maggie's chin to face her, and she notice the tears rolling down on her cheeks.

''Don’t say anything Alex'' Maggie begged and Alex didn’t, only stroking Maggie hair with her right hand. But then Maggie moved away and step back.

''Well um.. Maggie, I hope you will have a beautiful life there, I hope you will be happy'' Alex started to walk toward the door

''Thanks Danvers, I hope you will be happy too, not matter where or.. with who. Good night''

Alex is now leaning on the door frame ''Night Maggie..'' and she closed the door.

After she left Maggie's room she cried, and she was nervous, broken. she walked toward the elevator, while she was waited the elevator to come, she walked back and forth all over the corridor, pressing the elevator button without release. 

''come on!!!!'' Alex continuo to press the elevator button and after a few second the elevator came  
She reached to the lobby floor and she walked quickly toward her bike, dying to leave this place. When she got the parking lot she climbed her bike but couldn’t drive. Tears rolling down her face. She grabbed her phone to call Kara, but she couldn’t speak.

''Alex? What's wrong?'' Alex didn’t answer but Kara could hear her crying

''Alex please, talk to me..'' Again, no answer. just noises of sobbing.

''Okay, relax. I'm here.. talk only when you are ready''

After a minute, Kara could hear that Alex is starting to relax and she knows that Alex will start to talk soon but she didn’t want to push her, so she remained in silent.

''She's leaving'' Alex manage to say 

''Who?''

''Maggie'' 

''What? What do you mean?''

''She said she got a job offer from Gotham, so she chose to leave'' 

Kara heard the same noises of sobbing coming from her sister

''Where are you?''

''I am at the hotel she's staying, I wanted to say goodbye and I..''

''Okay. Where it is? I will come…'' 

''No.'' Alex stopped Kara. ''I'm coming to your place, wait for me there''

After 20 minutes Alex got to Kara's apartment, Kara knew that Alex would need a drink, so she already putted on the table a bottle of Tequila.

After Alex saw the bottle of Tequila she had tears in her eyes but then she laughed.

''What? Are you laughing or crying Alex? I'm confused'' Kara wondered what's so funny

''It's the same one'' Alex said while drying the tears from her face

''What?'' Kara was even more confused 

''The bottle of Tequila, it's the same one me and Maggie drank at the night we broke up'' 

''Oh, shit! I'm in idiot! It’s the same one like they took home after the bridal shower!' Kara said to her self

''Oh right! Well, I have beers too, I'll bring it''

''No no it's okay. It's strong and and that’s what I need right now. I remember how crazy it made me and Maggie feel….'' Alex realize what she was about to say, and she cried again because she remembered that day.

Kara reached to her and she hugged her tight, Alex face was buried into Kara's shoulder, she cried even harder. 

''It's okay, let it go..'' Kara said while hugging Alex tight, not letting her go.

''I miss her''

''I know..''

''I love her''

''i know..''

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, i will try to post the second chapter as soon as i can.


End file.
